Loving Kills
by ArkSlayer
Summary: [KakashixOC]She was raised as the perfect child. They were linked by death. Nothing will be the same when they finally meet. Note: Takes place during the earlier years[ANBU] Rating MAY increase later on


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto. I do own my OC and I would do anything to own Kakashi!

**Author's Note: **Hey all…The idea came from when I began reading Kakashi based fan fics and then this character just came into my head. It was rather hard trying to think of a storyline though since many seemed to be unoriginal as I looked over all the stories in the site in comparison to mine. So finally, here it is…Please have mercy on me. Hope you like this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Loving Kills**

By: ArkSlayer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment she was born, her entire life had been planned out for her. Her existence was controlled by those who called themselves her '_guardians_'. Everything was premeditated, even to the smallest and most insignificant detail. Freedom was a word that was rendered meaningless in her vocabulary. She was groomed to become the perfect model of her clan…her '_guardians_' had forced this on her to compensate for how ineffective they thought her brother was. He was deemed an embarrassment when he could not even initiate his gift - a gift that he was blessed with since birth. Because of this, she was literally separated from him as though he were a contagious disease. She was perfect while he was flawed. The only rare occasion when she had the chance to see him was during her small breaks. Her brother would be seen standing in the empty training grounds while she would watch him from the small window in her room. Even then, she would see him for several minutes at the most before she was asked to continue her gruelling regime. However, 'asked' was rather much the wrong choice of words…

When the day came when news was told to her '_guardians_' of her brother's death, it was treated with nothing more but contempt. She could have sworn that she had heard several members of her family as well as the extended one saying that it was a fortunate thing and was perhaps the best thing that had happened in his worthless life. She had remained silent for she knew that if any of her opinions were voiced out, the people would think her a fool and in turn her '_guardians_' would be most displeased and the consequences were the something that she did not wish to find out. Secretly however, she was depressed and she grieved for him. Somehow, she had hoped that perhaps one day they may finally be together as normal siblings, to break away from the control of the horrid people…and now, that little bit of hope was shattered.

Later on, when she was thirteen and had ascended to Jounin rank, she had decided to take a risk. Though knowing full well that if her '_guardians_' knew, they would disapprove, she had still gone along with it. As there was an ongoing war, the only chance she had to visit the site was just before leaving for the frontlines. Although being a Jounin meant that one of course would be an adult or at the least much older than her age and thus meaning that they were given independence, it was not so for her…and as far as she knew it, that would never apply to her…not until her '_guardians_' died. Killing them was most definitely out of question for reasons which were her own.

To her surprise, when she found herself standing before the memorial stone, a boy was already there before her. He was roughly her age and had been the first thing she saw when she had stepped into the vicinity of the memorial site. Fear had coursed through her at the realisation that he might have recognised who she was and would start to spread the fact that she visited the area and other concerns that formulated simply because her imagination had taken over. But when the boy had simply turned around to see who it was, he had then just returned to staring at the stone engraved with the many names of the deceased, not giving a care in the world about who she truly was. She had then taken a hesitant step forward, and another and another till she was standing beside him. She had caught a glimpse of the boy's facial appearance when he had turned. His headband was slanted, covering his left eye. To her, what stood out the most were his unmistakable silverish hair and the mask that covered a great portion of his face. She knew not the reason for his being there but despite that fact, she had ignored all possible consequences and had remained there, in a bid to see her brother, in a bid to see the boy named Obito…

XXXxxxXXX

The year she turned seventeen, she was not in the least surprised when her '_guardians_' said that she was to join the ANBU. She had obeyed without a word. There was no way to argue against the decision of them. It was not hard to pass the tests and make it into the team. As the tattoo was etched onto her skin, her face betrayed no emotion, not even one of discomfort as the mark was made permanent on her flesh.

XXXxxxXXX

The stoic girl made her way through the corridor, her cat-face mask strapped to the side of her face, covering its right portion. Her footsteps were silent as she pushed open the door to the briefing room. It was her first mission as an ANBU and if she was nervous in the least, she did not show it. The look on her tanned complexion was devoid of any emotion.

As the door opened, the two people in the room turned their heads in reflex. The girl guessed that they were her team mates. Between the two males, the one with the silverish hair and boyish look seemed familiar. She knew she had seen him before. Just as the memory came back to her, the door re-opened again before her and a man in his late twenties strode past her. She sat herself down onto an empty chair beside the two.

The silver haired one seated to the further from her merely glanced at her before staring back at the older man. The other black haired male sitting next to her had given her a friendly smile. He was perhaps a couple of years older than both her and the other boy.

"Right. Let's get on with the introductions, shall we?" the older man said, breaking the silence. "We have a new member, boys." Pointing to the girl, he said, "This is Uchiha Karanai. Seated beside you is Seshin Mato and next to him is Hatake Kakashi. I am Ireya Hyuin, your captain. Well then, welcome to the team."

Karanai inclined her head in acknowledgement of the welcome.

"Ne! Our missions are going to be a whole lot easier with an Uchiha member! Amazing, our team has got two prodigies now!-" Seshin exclaimed however being interrupted by a look from Ireya.

"No offence meant to you, Karanai but even though you have made it into ANBU and acquired your rank at a young age like Kakashi, we still need to test your abilities and continue to train you to your absolute maximum. We cannot be complacent, Seshin," Ireya explained, shooting a stern glare at the carefree male.

"Eh tou…sorry taichou!" Seshin apologised, smiling. Kakashi continued to remain silent although he did recognise the girl from the moment she entered the room. She had been there when he visited Obito. He had thought nothing of her.

Bowing her head, Karanai finally spoke. "Taichou, I will give my best for this team. Test me as you would."

Ireya looked at her in slight surprise but then nodded. "The schedule for when we are not assigned any missions is simple. At 0700 hours, we meet at the training ground and we train till noon as a team. From 1330 hours to 1800 hours, we break off to train on our weaker areas such as perhaps Genjutsu," the captain rapped out as though it was said very frequently and was a routine. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now then, training for today will start in half an hour. Please be at the training ground on time. You hear, Kakashi?" The silver haired shinobi replied by bending his uncovered eye into what one would interpret as a smile.

"Hai, taichou."

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay. We split into two groups. I'll pair with Karanai. Seshin, you're with Kakashi till we rotate again."

"Taichou, you're so unfair. Why are you the one who gets to spar with a girl? Why do you get to keep her for yourself…wait…Taichou, it cannot be-" Seshin paused mid-way, feigning shock, giving a suggestive look to Kakashi about the older man.

"Shut the hell up, baka! You are a pain in the neck you know that? One more word from you, Seshin, and I'm going to kick you out of here!"

The said ninja grinned like a fool and soon burst into laughter while Kakashi simply stared at him with a lazy eye. Karanai stood not too far from Ireya and to her, laughing was a long forgotten sound. She had never heard it for so much of her life…there was no situation that actually called for it. She wondered if she even knew how to do so anymore. As far as she knew, no one had ever heard her giggle before.

Shaking his head, Ireya turned to face the kunoichi who as usual, had remained silent throughout. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Karanai?"

The girl immediately snapped up upon hearing the voice. It took about two seconds for her to focus before she turned to her captain, a look of slight shame on her face.

"Forgive me, taichou…"

"Eh…there's nothing to forgive. Anyway, it's a good thing you weren't paying attention then. Everybody's _'favourite' _clown was at it again…"Ireya said, rolling his eyes while laughter could still be heard from Seshin.

After five minutes crawled by, Kakashi was eye-smiling at his partner who had finally recovered from his laughing fit.

"Are you done?" their captain asked irately, shooting a death glare at the black haired male. Seshin managed a weak nod, in an attempt to calm himself down. Ireya was clearly not convinced but decided to get along with the training or it would never be done.

XXXxxxXXX

The hours passed in a blur and by the end of it, Karanai was drenched in sweat and she had acquired a gash to her neck and a couple of bruises. Despite being nearly drained of all her energy, she had managed to remain standing while Seshin was on his back, panting and had numerous scratches. Kakashi stood by her, breathing heavily but was seemingly unscathed. Their captain was beside Seshin and was undoubtedly tired but appeared to be handling the energy drainage better than the rest. Her last match had been with Kakashi against the other two.

"Ne, Karanai-chan?" The girl looked wearily at the young man lying on the floor. "You're going to have no problems in this profession." he said happily. Her captain added to that statement.

"I agree. You're new to this and yet you could perform so outstandingly!" the older man continued, cheerily. Karanai bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, but I do not think myself worthy of such praise. I would consider my performance nothing special," the kunoichi replied, gesturing to the bleeding wound at her neck.

"Even then, I truly believe that you have an impressive ability." Karanai allowed a small smile for once in a long time.

"Well then, that's the end of today's training. Dismissed. The schedule told just now will resume tomorrow unless there is a mission." the captain said. In the next instant he had vanished, Seshin as well.

Karanai stood there for a few minutes before realising that there was another still there with her. The silver haired ninja was right beside her. She had thought that he had gone with the others. She had wanted to make her way to the medics first before walking over to the memorial site one last time before she headed back home also, she didn't have enough chakra to even transport herself faster.

"Kakashi-san…" the young man moved even closer to her.

"You're going to the medics to get that checked, right?" he asked, pointing to the still bleeding wound on her neck. Karanai nodded her head.

"Will you let me accompany you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **There. The first chapter is done. Um, if there have been any errors, please forgive me…I might have overlooked some. Anyway, a little warning, the chapters may be slow in updating since I have other stories to tend to that are currently rotting off and collecting dust. Please review !!!!! I'm sure you noticed some Japanese words there. For those who do not understand them:

Taichou – Captain

Eh tou – used to show that one is thinking

Kunoichi – Female ninja

Shinobi – Ninja used for any gender

Baka – Idiot I think most should know this : )


End file.
